A noite em que Malfoy acordou para ir ao banheiro
by Lina Khane Athos
Summary: (O título não deu no espaço para títulos de fics... Então tive que "adaptá-lo)rnDraco terá que aguentar as consequências que uma simples ida ao banheiro pode provocar... Envolve lulas gigantes, anjos (hehe) e Gina Weasley.rnDraco Malfoy desceu pelo cano!


N/A: Primeiro, gostaria de esclarecer que eu mesma postei essa fic há um tempo atrás (deve fazer mais de um ano!) e estou postando de novo aqui com meu novo nick. Fiz algumas mudanças, mas nada muito significativo.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertence! (Mas quando eu dominar o mundo tudo será meu! Muahahaha risada maligna).

N/A2: Esta é uma short fic (ok não tão "short" assim) D/G.

Aquela noite de verão em que Draco Malfoy acordou para ir ao banheiro (que título pequeno!!!!)

Ele não conseguiria suportar por mais tempo. Precisava fazer o que cada partícula do seu ser lhe implorava... Draco Malfoy precisava... Ir ao banheiro!!! (Porque afinal ele é humano! E fazer necessidades fisiológicas é uma coisa absolutamente normal! Então não tem nada demais em ir ao banheiro, certo? Mas... acho melhor voltar a história...) Bem, ele levantou-se da cama terrivelmente mal humorado. Estava quase na porta do quarto quando percebeu que havia pisado em um graveto... (ohhhhhh) e este havia se partido (ohhhhhh) e Crabbe havia acordado (Realmente... Isso merece todos os "ohhhhhhhh" do mundo!!!!!!!!).

-Draco... -bocejou o grande armário (Se você pensou "peraí armários não falam" é porque definitivamente não conhece Cabbe e Goyle!)- por que você está em cima dos seus pés?

Draco não estava bravo! Ele estava irado, irritado, fora de si!!!

-Cale a boca seu imbecil!

Crabbe não respondeu. Apenas ficou olhando para a cara de Draco.

-O que foi agora? -o loiro perguntou irritado.

O outro continuou calado.

-FALE!!! -gritou o sonserino irritadiço. (Acho que o Draquinho esqueceu de que MALAS NÃO FALAM!!! grr grr).

-Você... você me mandou calar a boca... -choramingou o brutamontes. (Nossa... eu me enganei! Malas falam sim! Olha aí o Cabbe falando!).

-Nha... Quem ousa perturbar meu sono de beleza??? Buááááá -acordou Goyle muito triste e infeliz. (Sinceramente... Crabbe e Goyle estão perdidos...).

-Oh querido amigo (amigo? Seeeeiiii) Goyle não fique assim... O Draco e eu não fizemos por mal... -disse Crabbe com pena do amigo.

-Buáááááááaa vocês sabem que eu sou sensível... Não façam mais isso... Buáááááa!

Draco bufou e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com um estrondo. Ele só pôde ouvir mais um "buááááá" antes de entrar no banheiro como um louco.

-O que você está fazendo aqui Malfoy? -alguém encoberto pelas sombras disse letalmente.

-Quem é você? -perguntou Malfoy assustado.

Neste momento a luz caiu sobre aquela pessoa estranha. Ela estava sentada sobre a pia totalmente vestida de preto e com um chapéu esquisito cobrindo-lhe a face... Essa pessoa era...

-Pansy Parkinson!!!

-O que??? O que você está fazendo no banheiro masculino???

-Draquinho querido, você está no banheiro feminino!

Draco ficou desesperado! Banheiro feminino?

-Nãããããããoooooooo!!! -gritou Draco e num momento de desespero pulou dentro da privada.

Água imunda misturada a excretas entravam no nariz do pobre sonserino (que nojo!!!). Ele sentia que tudo estava girando em torno de si. E realmente estava! Pansy acabara de dar descarga na privada!!!

Draco acordara na margem de um rio imundo. Só então reconheceu o ambiente familiar. Estava no lago de Hogwarts! Então quer dizer que o esgoto caía alí? Não podia ser! Ele tinha que falar com Dumbledore e... Naquele instante Malfoy sentiu algo o agarrando pela cintura. A coisa o ergueu e arrastou-o para o lago! Era a lula gigante! Ela abriu sua boca gigante de uma forma tão assustadora... Mas tão assustadora que Draco ficou morrendo de medo.

Então a Dona Lula começou a falar com sua voz bela e... grossa? (Isso é uma Dona Lula ou um Sr. Lula???)

-Você é tão lindooo!!! (Concordo dona Lula!!!)

Draco ergueu as sombrancelhas.

-Eu sei... Agora poderia me soltar?

-Claro! Mas antes eu quero um beijo!!! (Ei, eu também quero!)

A lula então levou o sonserino com um de seus tentáculos até sua boca e beijou-o (lulas beijam?) deixando o garoto cheio de baba (lulas têm baba?). (Que lula tarada! Quem ela pensa que é para agarrar o meu Draquinho? -autora emburrada-)

Depois dessa terrível experiência a lula largou Draco que caiu bem no meio do lago. (Coitado! Não gosto dessa lula!)

O pobre (Pobre??? Ainda estou para ver um Malfoy pobre!!!), coitado e molhado garoto foi nadando até a margem do lago.

-Malfoy? O que você está fazendo aqui??? -perguntou alguém.

-Weasley??? Era só o que me faltava! Já não bastava ser beijado pela lula! Se bem que eu prefiro ela a você!

-Seu grosso! -e com isso ela começou a chorar.

-O que você está fazendo aqui Weasley?

-Eu vim aqui... -começou soluçando- porque a autora mandou!

-Autora?

Aparece do nada uma menina vestida de anjo.

-Sim. Eu sou a autora e acho melhor você me obedecer senão você vai queimaaaaarrr com a Lulaaaa no mármore do lago (Tem mármore no lago??? Estou decepcionada com o lago de Hogwarts nessa minha fic! Esgoto, mármore, lula... Nele só tem coisa tosca!)!!! (OBS: Eu tinha a intenção de colocar "queimar no mármore do inferno" mas a expressão é tão velhinha né? Tipo... O Clone já acabou a muito tempo!)

(N/A a nível de informação: O Clone; novela brasileira que ressaltava a cultura islã. A expressão "Queimar no mármore do inferno" era bem comum... Pelo menos na novela...)

-Está bem, tia! -falou Draco com desdém se dirigindo a MIM- O que você quer que eu faça?

-Beije a Gina antes que eu te eletrocute por ter me chamado de tia! Eu posso virar Zeus(a), deus(a) do Olimpo! -dizendo isso eu saio de cena- (Mas é claro que tem que ser uma saída triunfal! Nuvens abrem espaço para mim enquanto uma musiquinha brega é ouvida...) (Nota: Nossa, que triunfal!).

Com isso Draco se aproximou de Gina. (uhhh) A garota então fez uma careta (Que é isso Gina???).

-Você está fedendo! -ela tampou o nariz.

-Que é isso minha dama! (Sem noção! Esse "minha dama" ficou horrível! Mas não achei nada melhor ou pior para substituí-lo) Isto é água de toalete! (Alguém já ouviu falar naqueles troços de perfume francês "eau de toillete" ou qualquer coisa assim? Bem, o Draco estava realmente com água de toalete!!!).

-Sendo assim...

Ele enlaçou a cintura dela e aproximou seus rostos. (Euzinha na torcida: Vai Draquinho! Vai Draquinho!) e então ele finalmente a beijou e nunca pensou que fosse gostar tanto. (Quem gostaria muito de um beijo desses seria euzinha aqui: uma pobre autora!) Draco ficou tão feliz, animado, entusiasmado... que esqueceu que estava cansado de tanto prender a merda que teimava em sair de dentro dele.

E então, como terminamos? Com um Draco estupidamente feliz, e por que não dizer, com uma cueca estupidamente melada também!

FIM

N/A3: Nossa que bonitinho!!!!! Ai ai essas cenas me dão vontade de vomitar (tipo... O Draco esteve em um esgoto!)

N/A4: Coisas um pouco absurdas encontradas na fic (como o fato do Draco ter

descido pela privada) são fruto de uma mente insana durante uma madrugada chata.

N/A5: Desculpem os possíveis erros. A fic não foi revisada! É de madrugada e acabei de escrevê-la... Estou morrendo de sono então entendam a minha situação...

Agradecimentos:

Obrigadinha a todos que leram isso (se é que alguém leu...)! A Lucy (Lú Yano) por ter me ajudado com o maldito word quando tive a idéia de fazer essa fic e resolvi "passar a idéia para o papel". E é claro, a Biba Akizuki e Victor Ichijouji que me incentivaram a fazer uma fic meio comédia. Eis o resultado! Essa short é p/ vocês!

Como eu já publiquei isso aqui antes, vou agradecer os reviews e e-mails maravilhosos aqui mesmo! Agradecimentos para: Incrédula, Lucy (Eu protesto! Não sou doida! Hehe), Loreninha, May Malfoy (Já disse que adoro suas fics? Pois eu digo de novo!), Carola, Flower-Poet (Seu sumido! Nem escreveu mais poesias, não é?), Lilly, Gwendolen, Bruxa do bem e Fadinha! Muito obrigada!

Beijokas especiais para a Gabi, a Lú, a Gi, a Suzi, a Ny, e para as mosqueteiras: Cris Sky PorthUs e MaryMadMalfoyAramis.

Beijinhos a todos,

Lina Khane Athos

BOA NOITE!!!


End file.
